Episode 632
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 702 (p. 12-15) Chapter 703 (p. 3-15) | rating = 8.2 | rank = 6 }} "A Dangerous Love - Dancing Girl Violet" is the 632nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Zoro searches for his missing katana, Sanji finds himself meeting a beautiful and stunning dancer named Violet who requires the services of Sanji in a dire matter. Meanwhile, Luffy and Franky arrive at the Colosseum, to take the Mera Mera no Mi, and to their surprise they meet a strange toy soldier like man with one leg as they all sign up for the big tournament that is happening. Long Summary The announcer pulls back the cloth on the display next to him to reveal the Mera Mera no Mi, declaring that it will go to the winner. The audience is momentarily aghast, but starts cheering again right away. The announcer continues, saying that the king has brought out warriors from all over the New World. But to get this prize is no easy task, but these are no ordinary fighters. He then gestures to a television screen as introduces the participants from the Donquixote family: Senor Pink, Dellinger, Lao G, and Machvise. He then introduces the current operator of the coliseum, Diamante. The crowd is now bursting with excitement, eager for the matches to start. The man tells Luffy and Franky how valuable the Mera Mera no Mi is, and Luffy declares he wishes to possess it. Franky comments that this may be a ploy by Donquixote Doflamingo, but it's not a situation they should pass. They decide to run off to enter the colosseum. Meanwhile, Zoro is running around looking for what stole his sword. Sanji is seen running after him, but he gets distracted by a beautiful dancer. After Sanji notices Zoro ran off, she approaches him. She hugs him tightly, hiding both of them from soldiers that run past, looking for her. Violet says she stabbed a man, so she is wanted. Sanji swoons from this thought, and Violet asks him to be his bodyguard until they travel to the next city. She asks to help him kill a man. Luffy and Franky arrive at the Corrida Colosseum, and they gaze upon it. They then see police officers chasing a One-legged Soldier, before he inserts one leg into the Colosseum. By law, the police cannot interfere if he's in there. The soldier jumps down and offers Luffy and Franky to help with their luggage. He then tells Luffy of the competition and Luffy prepares to sign up to get Ace's devil fruit. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, when Gatz talked about the gladiators who would be competing in the tournament, generic silhouettes were used to represent them. Instead, the anime showed some of the participants who would be later introduced. *The following are added in the anime: **An additional scene where Zoro uses Kenbunshoku Haki to find the fairy who stole his sword. **After dancing, Violet throws a rose to Sanji, which he puts in his breast pocket. **While searching for Kanjuro, Kin'emon was distracted by a vegetable merchant. **Sanji and Violet going to a restaurant and Sanji cooks a meal for her. *There are several mistranslations about the Spanish language: Diamante's name was written as Dia Mante in the monitor screen and the place where Violet danced (the Bar Bailarina) should be called Una Muchacha del Baile instead of Uma Mucha Cha Del Baile. Site Navigation